historia constitucuional
by CinturondeOrion
Summary: La historia.


HISTORIA CONSTITUCIONAL

DE CHILE

**I.****CAUSAS DE LA INDEPENDENCIA NACIONAL**

**PERÍODO HISPÁNICO**

Chile fue descubierto en 1536, por la expedición del español _Diego de Almagro_. El primer Gobernador y Capitán General de Chile fue _Pedro de Valdivia_, quien fundó Santiago (12 de febrero de 1541) y Concepción (5 de octubre de 1550).

Períodos de la Historia de Chile:

La Conquista (1536 - 1600).

La Colonia (1600 – 1810).

Durante la Conquista y la Colonia, Chile fue una Gobernación y Capitanía General del Reino de España.

La suprema autoridad colonial en Chile detentaba los títulos de _Gobernador, Capitán General del Ejército y Presidente de la Real Audiencia_ el cual representaba al Rey español y era el ejecutor de sus decisiones.

Desde el siglo XVI al XVIII, gobernó España la dinastía de los Habsburgo (o Austrias españoles). Desde el siglo XVIII, y hasta hoy gobierna la dinastía de los Borbones.

**CAUSAS DE LA INDEPENDENCIA**

Tradicionalmente se ha hablado de causas ideológicas o doctrinarias y de causas reales. _Las causas ideológicas_ fueron ideadas por los historiadores del siglo XIX, influidos por el negativo juicio que tenían hacia la monarquía. Sólo en el siglo XX, gracias a historiadores como _Francisco Antonio Encina _y _Jaime Eyzaguirre_, se investigan las _causas reales_ de la independencia nacional.

**A**_**. **_**Causas ideológicas:**

**1\. **Despotismo de la Corona española.

**2\. **Incultura en que España mantenía a sus colonias.

Revolución Francesa.

Denegación de justicia.

Influencia de la Ilustración.

Odio a España.

**B. Causas reales:**

Se dividen en causas mediatas e inmediatas.

_Causa mediata_: Aquella que actúa preparando un hecho histórico de forma voluntaria o involuntaria. Son menos visibles, pero no por ello menos importantes.

_Causa inmediata_: Aquella que determina que un hecho histórico se produzca en un momento dado.

**B.1** **Causas reales mediatas**:

**Decadencia de la monarquía española**: Jaime Eyzaguirre solía decir que bastaba contemplar los cuadros de la familia real pintados por Goya para comprender por qué la Corona de España había perdido sus posesiones de América.

**Monopolio comercial**: Durante la Colonia, en principio, el comercio sólo fue posible con España, lo que causó un gran atraso, dadas las distancias. La Ordenanza para el Libre Comercio, dictada por los Borbones, fomentó el contrabando y su aceptación social, siendo cómplice la autoridad, en algunos casos.

**Expulsión de los jesuitas**: La Compañía de Jesús había llegado a Chile en 1593 y era la más influyente de todas la órdenes. Los jesuitas fueron expulsados de Chile por orden del Rey Carlos III, en 1767.

Consecuencias de la expulsión:

Serio retroceso en el desarrollo nacional.

Rechazo de la medida por parte de la población, lo que debilitó su adhesión a la Corona.

**Conspiración de los Tres Antonios**: Denunciada en 1781, estaban implicados en ella el chileno José Antonio de Rojas y los franceses Antonio Berney y Antonio Gamusset. Las conversaciones de los Tres Antonios giraban en torno a la conveniencia de un régimen republicano, la abolición de la esclavitud, de la pena de muerte y de las jerarquías sociales, además de la redistribución de las tierras. Los Tres Antonios fueron descubiertos y los franceses detenidos y enviados a España. Rojas no fue detenido, gracias a sus vínculos familiares.

**Fracaso de la política del Conde de Aranda**: En 1783, el Conde de Aranda, político y noble español, propuso dar mayor autonomía a las Indias mediante la creación de tres reinos, cada uno a cargo de un infante de la Corona española.

Los reinos propuestos por el Conde eran los siguientes:

Uno en la zona de Guatemala y México

Uno en la zona de Nueva Granada y Venezuela

Uno en la zona de Argentina, Bolivia, Chile y Perú.

El Rey Carlos III no acogió la idea.

**Antipatía entre criollos y peninsulares**: Existían diferencias arbitrarias a la hora de decidir los nombres que ocuparían cargos públicos, pues las autoridades solían preferir a peninsulares en instituciones como la Real Audiencia. En el siglo XVIII aumentó la importancia de los criollos, constituyéndose en un grupo de presión frente a las autoridades. Surge en la aristocracia criolla la noción de lo propio frente a lo español.

**Independencia de los Estados Unidos (1776)**: España reconoció la independencia de las colonias norteamericanas y contribuyó a la derrota de los ingleses, enviando tropas y pertrechos militares a los patriotas norteamericanos.

**Intento de toma de Buenos Aires por parte de Inglaterra (1806):** Los ingleses diseñaron un plan para apoderarse del virreinato de La Plata, enviando al efecto una flota de invasión. El Virrey y las tropas españolas huyeron de Buenos Aires. La ciudad fue defendida exitosamente por los criollos.

Cayeron dos mitos:

La incompetencia de los criollos para la armas.

El carácter invencible de las fuerzas españolas.

**B.2 Causas reales inmediatas**:

**Malos gobiernos: **En 1808 murió el gobernador Luis Muñoz de Guzmán. Asumió como gobernador interino Francisco Antonio García Carrasco. García era muy impopular. Precipitó su renuncia la expulsión de Juan Antonio Ovalle, José Antonio Rojas y Bernardo Vera y Pintado. Lo sucedió _Mateo de Toro y Zambrano_, quien gobernó entre julio y septiembre de 1810.

**Circulación de pasquines entre las personas ilustradas: **

"Catecismo Político Cristiano", de José Amor de la Patria (seudónimo)

"Diálogo de los Porteros", de Manuel de Salas.

"Proclama de Quirino Lemachez", de Camilo Henríquez.

**Invasión de España por Napoleón Bonaparte: **En el marco de su guerra contra Inglaterra, Napoleón desea invadir Portugal, para lo cual España le autoriza el paso por su territorio. Pero luego, el Emperador francés decide apropiarse de la Corona española (entrevista de Bayona), y cedérsela a su hermano José (Pepe Botella). Los patriotas españoles rechazan a José Bonaparte y constituyen la Junta Central de Sevilla y luego el Consejo de Regencia de Cádiz "América es patrimonio, es propiedad de los reyes de España. Ellos están presos, por lo que América ha quedado sin dueño" (Fernando Campos Harriet).

**Nombramiento de Francisco Javier de Elío como nuevo gobernador de Chile: **El Consejo de Regencia de Cádiz comunicó al gobierno de Chile su instalación y el nombramiento de Francisco Javier de Elío como nuevo gobernador.Los criollos estimaban que, en ausencia del Rey, podían autogobernarse.El primer paso lo dan los criollos de Buenos Aires, el 25 de mayo de 1810, al constituir una Junta de Gobierno, en reemplazo del Virrey Baltasar Hidalgo de Cisneros.

**Actuación del Cabildo de Santiago: **Los criollos del bando juntista buscaron provocar un cambio similar al argentino. Influyeron en el gobernador Mateo de Toro y Zambrano para que citara a un Cabildo Abierto cuyo objetivo sería el nombramiento de una Junta de Gobierno.

**II. ****PATRIA VIEJA**** (1810-1814)**

**1\. ****PRIMERA JUNTA DE GOBIERNO**** (1810)**

Texto de la tarjeta de invitación al Cabildo Abierto de Santiago, que comenzó a circular el 14 de septiembre de 1810:

"_Para el día 18 del corriente, a las 9. de la mañana, espera a Ud. el muy ilustre señor Presidente con el ilustre ayuntamiento en las Salas del Real Tribunal del Consulado a consultar y decidir los medios más oportunos a la defensa del Reino y pública tranquilidad"._

En la mañana del 18 de septiembre de 1810, se celebró en Santiago un Cabildo Abierto, ante el cual el gobernador Mateo de Toro y Zambrano declaró: _"Aquí está el bastón, disponed de él y del mando"_. Luego de un acalorado debate, se acordó el nombramiento de una Junta de Gobierno, la cual regiría mientras durase el cautiverio del Rey Fernando VII.

El fundamento jurídico de la constitución de la Junta fue que la colonia pertenecía a la Corona y no al Estado español.

**Composición de la Junta de Gobierno de 1810:**

**Presidente:** Mateo de Toro y Zambrano.

**Vicepresidente:** José Antonio Martínez de Aldunate.

**2º Vocal:** Fernando Márquez de la Plata.

**3º Vocal: **Juan Martínez de Rozas.

**4º Vocal: **Ignacio de la Carrera Cuevas.

**5º Vocal: **Francisco Javier Reina.

**6º Vocal: **Juan Enrique Rosales.

**Secretarios: **Gregorio de Argomedo - Gaspar Marín.

**Obras de la Junta de Gobierno:**

Se declaró la igualdad ante los cargos públicos.

Establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas con la Junta de Gobierno de Buenos Aires.

Organización de nuevos cuerpos armados.

Dictación de un reglamento de libre comercio.

Disolución de la Real Audiencia.

Convocatoria al primer Congreso Nacional.

**2\. ****PRIMER CONGRESO NACIONAL ****(1811)**

La elección de Congreso se realizó el 6 de mayo de 1811 y su instalación tuvo lugar el 4 de julio. Con el Congreso se destaca que el soberano es el pueblo de Chile y no el Rey o el pueblo español.

**Obras del Congreso:**

Dictación del Reglamento para el Arreglo de la Autoridad Provisoria de Chile de 1811.

Creación de una Corte de Justicia en reemplazo de la Real Audiencia.

Nombramiento de una Junta Gubernativa (agosto de 1811).

Dictación de la Ley de Libertad de Vientres.

**3\. ****GOBIERNO DE CARRERA**

José Miguel Carrera había regresado recientemente de España, donde se destacó en la lucha contra las fuerzas napoleónicas. Tanto los realistas como los moderados y los exaltados creían que Carrera estaba de su parte. Carrera protagonizó tres golpes de Estado (4 de septiembre, 15 de noviembre de 1811 y 2 de diciembre de 1811) que instalaron nuevas Juntas de Gobierno, integrando y dirigiendo la segunda de ellas.

**Obras del gobierno de Carrera:**

Dictación del Reglamento Constitucional Provisorio de 1812.

Organización de nuevos cuerpos militares.

Creación de la primera bandera, escarapela y escudo nacionales.

Establecimiento de relaciones consulares con Estados Unidos.

Creación de la Biblioteca Nacional.

Creación del Instituto Nacional.

Publicación de Aurora de Chile, el primer periódico nacional.

Explotación del mineral de plata de Agua Amarga, con el fin de solventar los gastos de la Administración.

**Reacción Española.**

El Virrey del Perú, José Fernando de Abascal y Sousa, absolutista convencido, decidió aplastar los movimientos independentistas. Con ese fin, en 1813 envió a Chile una expedición, al mando del brigadier Antonio Pareja. Carrera como jefe supremo del Ejército, enfrentó a los realistas, con resultados inciertos.

La Junta de Gobierno destituyó a Carrera y lo reemplazó por Bernardo O'Higgins. Paralelamente, debido al ocaso del imperio napoleónico, Fernando VII fue repuesto como Rey de España (marzo de 1814), propiciando la Restauración Absolutista, lo que vino a reforzar la oposición realista a los movimientos independentistas latinoamericanos.

**4\. ****GOBIERNO DE LASTRA**** (1814)**

Ante el fracaso y muerte de Pareja, en enero de 1814 se despachó desde Perú una segunda expedición realista, al mando del general Gabino Gainza. El arribo de Gainza provocó pánico entre los patriotas.

El Cabildo de Santiago solicitó la renuncia a la Junta Gubernativa de Chile y designó como Director Supremo a Francisco de la Lastra de la Sotta (7 de marzo de 1814).

**Obras del gobierno de Lastra:**

Dictación del Reglamento para el Gobierno Provisorio de 1814

Tratado de Lircay (3 de mayo de 1814):

Los patriotas reconocían a Fernando VII como Rey legítimo.

Los realistas evacuarían Concepción y Talca.

Los hermanos Carrera, prisioneros de los realistas, serían entregados al Director Supremo.

Ninguna de las partes cumplió con el tratado. Carrera fue liberado, derribó a Lastra (23 de julio de 1814) y nombró una nueva Junta de Gobierno. O'Higgins desautorizó el golpe de Carrera y se enfrentó a éste en la batalla de las Tres Acequias (26 de agosto de 1814).

**Expedición de Osorio**

Carrera y O'Higgins olvidaron sus diferencias para enfrentar una nueva amenaza: una tercera expedición realista proveniente del Perú, al mando del brigadier Mariano Osorio, veterano de la guerra de independencia española contra las fuerzas de Napoleón. Osorio, venció a O'Higgins en Rancagua (1 y 2 de octubre de 1814). Los restos de las fuerzas patriotas se retiraron hacia Cuyo, Argentina. Se restableció el dominio español en Chile.

**III. ****REGLAMENTOS** **CONSTITUCIONALES** **DE LA PATRIA VIEJA**

Los reglamentos Constitucionales que rigieron durante el período de la patria vieja son los siguientes:

Reglamento para el arreglo de la Autoridad Ejecutiva Provisoria de Chile. 14 de agosto de 1811.

Reglamento Constitucional Provisorio. 26 de octubre de 1812.

Reglamento para el Gobierno Provisorio. 17 de marzo de 1814.

**IV. ****RECONQUISTA**** (1814 - 1817) - ****PATRIA NUEVA**** (1817 - 1823)**

**A. RECONQUISTA (1814 - 1817)**

Entrada de Osorio a Santiago - Versión de Encina:

"La columna (realista) entró a Santiago a las ocho de la mañana del día 5 de octubre (de 1814). La bandera española flameaba en toda la ciudad. Las torres de las iglesias echaron sus campanas a vuelo. El pueblo (…); los realistas conscientes, más numerosos de lo que generalmente se ha creído; los neutros y no pocos patriotas, que deseaban congraciarse con los vencedores, formaban una enorme muchedumbre, que vivaba frenéticamente a las tropas española.

**1\. ****GOBIERNO DE OSORIO**** (10/1814 – 12/1815)**

Mariano Osorio gobernó entre octubre de 1814 y diciembre de 1815.

Buscó la reconciliación con los vencidos, pero el Virrey del Perú lo obligó a endurecer sus políticas.

Restableció la Real Audiencia.

Rehabilitó el presidio de Juan Fernández y confinó en él a los patriotas que quedaron en Chile.

Instauró los tribunales de vindicación.

Ordenó la clausura de la Biblioteca Nacional y el Instituto Nacional.

**2\. ****GOBIERNO DE MARCO DEL PONT**** (12/1815 – 02/1817)**

Francisco Casimiro Marcó del Pont gobernó entre diciembre de 1815 y febrero de 1817.

Endureció la represión, a cargo de los soldados del regimiento "Talaveras", dirigidos por el sargento Vicente San Bruno.

Dictó bandos apremiando el cobro de contribuciones y prohibiendo salir de Santiago sin licencia del gobernador.

La población rechazó los abusos y ayudó a los patriotas como Manuel Rodríguez.

**El Ejercito Libertador**

Los patriotas fueron acogidos por el gobernador de Cuyo, José de San Martín, quien creía que la guerra sólo terminaría si Chile y Perú eran liberados. San Martín prefirió a O'Higgins. Carrera viajó a Estados Unidos para conseguir apoyo a sus planes. Desde mediados de 1815, se organiza en Cuyo el Ejército Libertador. En enero de 1817, el Ejercito Libertador comienza el cruce de la Cordillera de la Andes.

**Batalla de Chacabuco**

El 12 de febrero de 1817, la división patriota al mando de O'Higgins venció a los realistas, en la cuesta de Chacabuco. Marcó del Pont fue capturado. San Bruno fue fusilado. El obispo de Santiago, Rodríguez Zorrilla, fue desterrado. El Cabildo Abierto de Santiago ofreció en dos ocasiones el cargo de Director Supremo a San Martín. Ante la negativa de éste, se decidió nombrar a O´Higgins, con amplísimos poderes.

**B. PATRIA NUEVA (1817 - 1823)**

**3\. ****GOBIERNO DE O'HIGGINS**

Durante 1817, O'Higgins buscó derrotar a las fuerzas realistas atrincheradas en Talcahuano. Surgieron montoneras realistas. El brigadier Mariano Osorio desembarcó en Talcahuano el 8 de enero de 1818, al frente de una nueva expedición realista. Osorio se encontró con que los patriotas se habían retirado hacia el norte, abandonando el sitio de Talcahuano. Se necesitaba un gesto político que evidenciara el fin de los nexos con la Corona española. Por eso, el 1º de enero de 1818, en los morrillos de Perales, Talcahuano, O'Higgins firmó y proclamó la Independencia Nacional. Luego fue reconstituida y proclamada en Talca y firmada en Santiago. A pesar de la superioridad numérica patriota, los realistas vencieron en Cancha Rayada, el 19 de marzo de 1818. Al desbande patriota siguieron los preparativos de la batalla decisiva, que se libraría a las puertas de Santiago. El 5 de abril de 1818 tuvo lugar la batalla de Maipú. Los realistas fueron totalmente vencidos. De los menos de 5000 hombres de Osorio, 1000 murieron y 1200 fueron capturados. O'Higgins, herido desde Cancha Rayada, reunió algunas tropas y marchó hacia Maipú, reuniéndose con San Martín.

**Obras y acontecimientos del gobierno de O'Higgins:**

Dictación de las Constituciones de 1818 y 1822.

Imposición a los realistas de secuestro de bienes, contribuciones extraordinarias y tribunales de justificación y vindicación.

Abolición de escudos de armas y títulos nobiliarios.

Creación de la Legión al Mérito.

Reapertura del Instituto Nacional y de la Biblioteca Nacional.

Fundación de escuelas lancasterianas.

Fundación de la Escuela Militar y de la Escuela Naval.

Fundación de La Unión, San Bernardo y Vicuña.

Apertura del Cementerio General de Santiago y el de disidentes de Valparaíso.

Prohibición de las corridas de toros, peleas de gallos y procesiones nocturnas.

Creación de un nuevo escudo nacional y de la actual bandera nacional.

Reconocimiento de la Independencia Nacional por parte de Estados Unidos, México y Portugal.

Inicio de la tradición de invocar el patronato sobre la Iglesia.

Asesinato de los hermanos Carrera en Argentina y de Manuel Rodríguez en Chile.

Creación de la primera Escuadra Nacional.

Expedición Libertadora al Perú.

Contratación del empréstito en la casa Rothschild, de Londres.

A pesar de esta obra, las consecuencias de los conflictos del Gobierno con los vecinos de Santiago, con la Iglesia, con los seguidores de la familia Carrera, con los jefes del Ejército del Sur, las imputaciones al Gobierno derivadas de la muerte de Rodríguez, las vinculaciones con el gobierno argentino, las medidas económicas del Ministro de Hacienda José Antonio Rodríguez de Aldea, la publicación de los deudores del fisco, y los malos años agrícolas, hicieron crecer el descontento hacia O'Higgins. A ello se sumó la atenuación de la gratitud colectiva de los primeros años y la diferencia sicológica entre el carácter del Director Supremo y los vecinos de Santiago.

El 23 de enero de 1823, habiéndose reunido el Cabildo Abierto de Santiago a fin de requerir a O'Higgins su alejamiento del gobierno, éste les dijo a los asistentes: "…yo no veo a la nación: si ésta desconoce mi autoridad, ¿cuáles son los poderes que ha dado a la presente reunión? Ejerciendo yo la suprema autoridad de la República, debo delegarla en comisionados nombrados por ella misma. Lo que aquí se hiciera, podría mañana rechazarlo la nación". Pero al apreciar que no contaba con completo apoyo militar ni con el de las provincias de Concepción y Coquimbo y para evitar una guerra civil, aceptó abdica

**V. ****TEXTOS CONSTITUCIONALES DEL GOBIERNO DE O'HIGGINS**

Los reglamentos Constitucionales que rigieron durante el gobierno de O'Higgins son los siguientes:

Plan de Hacienda y Administración Pública de 1817

Proyecto de Constitución Provisoria para el Estado de Chile. 23 de octubre de 1818.

Constitución Política del Estado de Chile. 30 de octubre de 1822.

**VI. ****ENSAYOS POLÍTICOS O ENSAYOS DE ORGANIZACIÓN POLÍTICA O ANARQUIA**

**(1823-1830)**

Este período se extiende desde la abdicación de O'Higgins, el 28 de enero de 1823, hasta la batalla de Lircay, el 17 de abril de 1830.

Se han propuesto varias denominaciones para el período:

"Período de anarquía" se critica porque salvo en breves lapsos de tiempo, siempre hubo titulares del órgano ejecutivo.

"Ensayos políticos" no describiría suficientemente las características del período.

"Era de los pipiolos" sólo comprendería desde 1824 en adelante.

"Experimentos de los Teóricos" alude más bien a la irrealidad de los fundamentos y propósitos de los ensayos de organización política.

Bernardino Bravo Lira: "Se precipita así Chile en un estado de anarquía similar al de los demás países de América española, pero de corta duración y sin caracteres sangrientos. Se suceden uno en pos de otros los gobiernos, los congresos, los ensayos constitucionales, en medio de la lucha de las facciones por el poder, sostenida por teóricos y caudillos".

**Características del período:**

Inestabilidad y generación mayoritariamente irregular de los gobiernos.

Inestabilidad en cuanto al ordenamiento fundamental.

Existencia de bandos políticos.

Escasa obra realizadora.

Difusión escrita de ideas y criterios políticos liberales y teorizantes.

**INESTABILIDAD Y GENERACION MAYORITARIAMENTE IRREGULAR DE LOS GOBIERNOS.**

En algo más de 7 años hubo 30 gobiernos diferentes, 7 de ellos colegiados , y casi todos de efímera duración, con generación habitualmente irregular. Incluso durante más de 2 semanas, las funciones gubernativas estuvieron acéfalas. Según Campos Harriet, "la sola enumeración de estos cambios de gobierno basta para demostrar el estado de desorganización en que se encontraba el país"

**INESTABILIDAD EN CUANTO AL ORDENAMIENTO FUNDAMENTAL.**

Durante la anarquía hubo 4 textos propiamente constitucionales. Además se promulgaron las Leyes Federales de 1826. Todos estos textos fueron elaborados en forma muy rápida, tuvieron escasa aplicación práctica y breve vigencia. Entre 1824 y 1828 no rigió ningún texto propiamente constitucional.

**EXISTENCIA DE BANDOS POLITICOS.**

Los pelucones: Llamados también "conservadores", por su participación en el Senado Conservador de la Constitución de 1818. Son el grupo mayoritario, pero estaba desorganizado. Sus líderes eran Egaña, Elizalde, Eyzaguirre y Vial.

Lema: "orden en el despotismo".

Los liberales: La expresión "liberales" se estima traída de Argentina. Para ellos eran principales las concepciones político-filosóficas de influencia francesa. Fueron tenaces opositores a O'Higgins.

Lema: "libertad aún en la anarquía".

Los pipiolos: "Pipiolos" era una expresión despectiva que aludía al piar de los polluelos y también a su inexperiencia. Para ellos era esencial la libertad sin importar la eficiencia y estabilidad de los gobiernos.

Los federalistas: En general, también eran liberales. Tenían como máximo ideal político el establecer un estado federal, similar al de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Su líder era José Miguel Infante.

Los o'higginistas: Unidos por el recuerdo histórico del prócer y gobernante, pretendían encontrar la solución política en el regreso de O'Higgins.

Los carrerinos: También unidos por un vínculo personal, representaban el rechazo a O'Higgins y el recuerdo de la gloria y el martirio de Carrera.

Los estanqueros: Planteaban la necesidad de terminar con la anarquía y establecer un gobierno estable y eficiente por sobre las banderías políticas. Su principal exponente era Diego Portales.

Lema: "libertad dentro del orden".

**ESCASA OBRA REALIZADORA.**

Ley de abolición de la esclavitud (1823).

Incorporación de Chiloé a la soberanía nacional (1826).

Venida de la Misión Muzi, enviada por la Santa Sede.

Fundación de establecimientos educacionales, entre ellos el Liceo de Concepción, actual Liceo "Enrique Molina Garmendia".

Gestión de Mariano Egaña en Europa, donde conoció a Andres Bello.

**DIFUSION ESCRITA DE IDEAS Y CRITERIOS POLITICOS LIBERALES Y TEORIZANTES.**

A través de la prensa se justificaron acciones revolucionarias y se fiscalizó el actuar de las autoridades. El lenguaje utilizado estaba lleno de ironías para referirse a los adversarios políticos. A la libertad de prensa se le dio gran importancia y se ejerció sin restricciones.

**REVOLUCIÓN DE 1829**

**Causas mediatas:**

La sensación de profunda inestabilidad imperante, que se tradujo en agitación, delincuencia e inexistencia de fuerza pública que la controlara.

La gravísima crisis de la Hacienda Pública.

Los sucesivos ensayos constitucionales y legales minaron el interés en la política y el principio de autoridad.

Todas estas causas mediatas se resumen en la insatisfacción del propósito y necesidad de construir o restaurar un régimen político estable y acorde con la historia y mentalidad nacional. El régimen liberal establecido por la Constitución de 1828 requería la renovación de las autoridades del Estado. En 1829 tuvieron lugar las elecciones del Congreso y las correspondientes de Presidente y Vicepresidente de la República. El general Francisco Antonio Pinto, liberal, anunció su deseo de renunciar en caso de ser electo Presidente de la República. Para el caso de no reunirse la mayoría absoluta, como había ocurrido, el artículo 72 de la Constitución de 1828 establecía: "En caso que ninguno obtuviese mayoría absoluta de votos, las Cámaras elegirán entre los que obtengan mayoría respectiva, el Presidente de la República, y después el Vicepresidente entre los de mayoría inmediata". La mayoría del Congreso, perteneciente al bando pipiolo o liberal, transgrediendo esta disposición, eligió como Vicepresidente de la República a Joaquín Vicuña, quien había obtenido la tercera mayoría relativa. Los pelucones, bajo la conducción de Portales y el liderazgo militar de Joaquín Prieto, se alzaron en armas "en defensa de la Constitución quebrantada". La asamblea provincial de Concepción declaró la ilegalidad de la actuación del Congreso. El ejército del Sur emprendió su marcha hacia Santiago, al mando de Prieto. A fin de apaciguar el alzamiento, se sucedieron diversas fórmulas en el gobierno, entre ellas, la designación de Portales como ministro universal. Finalmente, en la batalla de Lircay, el 17 de abril de 1830, los pelucones liderados por Prieto, vencieron a las fuerzas liberales de Ramón Freire.

Trascendencia de la revolución. Opinión de Campos Harriet.

"La historia de Chile a contar de Lircay experimenta un vuelco perfecto. La obra de organización de don Diego Portales hace que aquella batalla que se creyó era una simple lucha de bandos políticos apasionados aparezca en la historia como el punto de partida de la organización definitiva de la República".

**VII. ****CONSTITUCIONES DE LA ANARQUIA**

**EL DERECHO EN LA ANARQUIA**

Recuerdos del abogado sueco Carlos Eduardo Bladh:

"La profesión (de abogado en Chile) es sumamente lucrativa, no tanto porque los chilenos sean peleadores, ya que al contrario, son apacibles y pacíficos, sino por la oportunidad de engorros que ofrece su complicado sistema de leyes, y las muchas posibilidades de confusión que causan el torcido orden procesal y la aplicación muchas veces arbitraria de las leyes".

C. E. Bladh: _La República de Chile. 1821-1828_, p. 169.

Durante la anarquía se dictaron los siguientes textos constitucionales:

Reglamento Orgánico Provisional. 29 de enero de 1823.

Reglamento Orgánico y Acta de Unión del Pueblo de Chile. 30 de marzo de 1823.

Constitución Política del Estado de Chile. 29 de diciembre de 1823.

Constitución Política de la República de Chile. 8 de agosto de 1828.

Si bien no dieron lugar a una Constitución, también deben estudiarse las Leyes Federales de 1826.

**VIII. ****PORTALES Y** **LA CONSTITUCIÓN** **DE 1833**

**PENSAMIENTO DE DIEGO PORTALES**

El fracaso del negocio del estanco hizo que Portales resolviera participar en la vida pública. Como inspirador y jefe del grupo de los estanqueros hizo sentir, desde la publicación satírica "El Hambriento", la crítica a la situación de la anarquía y su demanda de organizar con estabilidad el Estado chileno.

Fue nombrado por el vicepresidente José Tomas Ovalle como Ministro del Interior y de Relaciones Exteriores, y de Marina y Guerra, el 6 de abril de 1830. El segundo de estos cargos lo desempeñó solo hasta el 25 de septiembre del mismo año, reasumiéndolo interinamente el 17 de enero de 1831.

No obstante que Portales no ejerció como ministro entre el 1 de mayo y 8 de julio de 1831, continuó desempeñando ambos cargos hasta el 31 de agosto de 1831, fecha en que renunció.

Sin embargo, a instancias del presidente Prieto, se mantuvo nominalmente como Ministro de Guerra y Marina por un año, reiterando su renuncia el 30 de julio de 1832.

La segunda etapa en que desempeñó cargos de gobierno ocurrió entre el 21 de septiembre de 1835, asumiendo el Ministerio de Guerra y Marina, y el 9 de noviembre del mismo año, en que aceptó el cargo de Ministro del Interior y Relaciones Exteriores, cargos que mantuvo hasta su muerte (Sergio Carrasco).

No es fácil adentrase en el "pensamiento político y una forma de gobernar" de Diego Portales, especialmente porque no se asiló en ninguna concepción de orden general o ideológico.

Tampoco fue autor de textos políticos, ni dejó instrucciones detalladas de tal índole, ni formuló planteamientos globales que permitieran atribuirle alguna ideología, doctrina o elucubración personal teórica.

Su pensamiento se conoce, fundamentalmente, a través del "Epistolario de Portales", recopilación de sus cartas, publicadas en dos ocasiones (1937 y 2007); y la abundante bibliografía sobre el Ministro.

De acuerdo al prof. Sergio Carrasco, de esas fuentes pueden deducirse las principales concepciones políticas y administrativas de Diego Portales que, en realidad, no constituyen doctrina o ideología pero que forman en sí un coherente pensamiento, decisivo en la organización del Estado, de la denominada "República en forma".

_La Democracia, que tanto pregonan los ilusos, es un absurdo en los países como los americanos, llenos de vicios y donde los ciudadanos carecen de toda virtud, como es necesario para establecer una verdadera República. La Monarquía no es tampoco el ideal americano: salimos de una terrible para volver a otra y ¿qué ganamos? La República es el sistema que hay que adoptar; ¿pero sabe cómo yo la entiendo para estos países? Un Gobierno fuerte, centralizador, cuyos hombres sean verdaderos modelos de virtud y patriotismo, y así enderezar a los ciudadanos por el camino del orden y de las virtudes. Cuando se hayan moralizado, venga el Gobierno completamente liberal, libre y lleno de ideales, donde tengan parte todos los ciudadanos _(Carta de Diego Portales a J.M. Cea, marzo de 1822).

Aspectos más importantes de su pensamiento.

Gobierno impersonal.

Principio de autoridad ("el resorte principal de la máquina").

Sanción justa e igualitaria.

Criterio de integración social

Concepción republicana, nacionalista y de democracia gradual.

Realismo político

Prescindencia de ambiciones personales.

Austeridad.

Sentido del rol del gobernante al servicio de los demás.

(El detalle de estos conceptos en _Historia Constitucional de Chile _de Fernando Campos Harriet, 7° edición, pp. 160-164).

La idea de la "abstracción del poder", de situar al gobierno por sobre los protagonistas y las agrupaciones es lo que permitió a Chile diferenciarse nítidamente de los demás Estados americanos.

Portales tuvo la capacidad de ver y resolver, con visión anticipada y realista, los problemas políticos del Chile en que debió actuar. Y en proyectar su ejemplo y obra hacia el futuro. Siendo un creador o un restaurador, no le dolió, por lo tanto, la destrucción del pasado inmediato ni la superación de la etapa de consolidación de la Independencia.

Impidió, así, que el triunfo de Lircay significara un movimiento reaccionario, una simple vuelta al pasado, comprendiendo que para garantizar la estabilidad y el progreso debía restaurarse una institucionalidad, con fórmulas republicanas, más cercanas al período hispano que a las ensayadas después de la independencia nacional.

Tal institucionalidad no la vio en la técnica constitucional. La verdad es que Portales sólo conoció el texto de la Constitución de 1833 cuando ésta se encontraba prácticamente elaborada, sin perjuicio de haber sugerido algunos preceptos y haberse opuesto a otros.

Según Edwards Vives, "no existe en América ejemplo de una restauración más completa de todo lo que podía ser restaurado después de 1810. Un jurista lo percibirá difícilmente, porque ello no fue obra de las leyes, del derecho público, de las combinaciones constitucionales. Fue una gran realidad que se impuso majestuosa. El genial pensamiento del modesto comerciante de 1822, se había hecho carne".

**IX. FASE PORTALIANA (1833 – 1871)**

Se trata de una etapa de plena vigencia de la Constitución de 1833, conforme a sus disposiciones originales, en que el régimen se caracteriza por situarse el Presidente de la República por sobre los partidos.

Esta etapa corresponde al establecimiento y consolidación de la República Organizada o del Estado en Forma, determinado por las concepciones políticas y el ejemplo de Diego Portales.

El régimen político de tal orientación se caracteriza por:

Predominio de las nociones de servicio público y de interés general, al margen de criterios partidistas.

Progreso en los diversos campos de la actividad pública y privada.

Formación del sentido de nacionalidad chilena.

Regularidad en el funcionamiento de las instituciones.

Sometimiento de los criterios de bandos y de las tendencias caudillistas.

La regularidad en el funcionamiento institucional no estuvo exenta de importantes perturbaciones, principalmente en los gobiernos de Prieto y Montt. La subsistencia del régimen político estuvo unida a la aplicación de los medios restrictivos establecidos en la Constitución. Ya durante el gobierno de Bulnes surge el mecanismo de las "leyes periódicas", como también el derecho de la Cámara de Diputados de formular interpelaciones a los ministros.

**Gobiernos de este período**:

José Joaquín Prieto (1831 – 1841).

Manuel Bulnes Prieto (1841 – 1851).

Manuel Montt Torres (1851 – 1861).

José Joaquín Pérez Mascayano (1861 – 1871).

**ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES**

**1831**

**P.R. Joaquín Prieto Vial**

**207**

**VP.R Diego Portales Palazuelos**

**186**

**Francisco Ruiz-Tagle**

**18**

**José Santiago Aldunate**

**2**

**Fernando Errázuriz**

**1**

**207**

**Don diego Portales no asumió el cargo de Vicepresidente**

**1861**

**José Joaquín Pérez Mascayano**

**214**

**No Votaron **

**2**

**216**

**1836**

**Joaquín Prieto Vial**

**143**

**José Miguel Infante**

**11**

**José Manuel Borgoño **

**2**

**Diego Portales Palazuelos**

**1**

**157**

**1841**

**Manuel Bulnes Prieto**

**154**

**Francisco Antonio Pinto Díaz**

**9**

**Bernardo O´Higgins Riquelme**

**1**

**No Votaron **

**4**

**Fernando Errázuriz**

**169**

**1846**

**Manuel Bulnes Prieto**

**161**

**No Votaron**

**3**

**164**

**1851**

**Manuel Montt Torres**

**132**

**José María de la Cruz Prieto**

**29**

**Ramón Errázuriz**

**1**

**162**

**1856**

**Manuel Montt Torres**

**207**

**José Santiago Aldunate**

**2**

**209**

**Normas de la Constitución de 1833.**

Artículo 59: _Un ciudadano con el título de Presidente de la República administra el Estado, y es el Jefe Supremo de la Nación._

Artículo 63: _El Presidente de la República será elegido por electores que los pueblos nombrarán en votación directa. Su número será triple del total de Diputados que corresponda a cada departamento._

Artículo 65: _Los electores reunidos el día 25 de julio del año en que expire la presidencia, procederán a la elección de Presidente, conforme a la ley general de elecciones._

**GOBIERNO DE PRIETO**

Obras y acontecimientos.

Fin del bandidaje en la zona central.

Saneamiento de las finanzas por el ministro de Hacienda Manuel Rengifo.

Dictación de las "leyes marianas" (rev. Campos Harriet, pp. 385-396).

Comienzan su labor los intelectuales contratados por el gobierno, como Andrés Bello, Guillermo Blest y Claudio Gay.

Creación del Ministerio de Culto e Instrucción Pública.

Guerra contra la Confederación.

Hacia 1837, la Confederación Perú – Boliviana, al mando del mariscal Andrés de Santa Cruz, se convirtió en una amenaza para Chile.

Declarada la guerra, Santa Cruz, mediante intrigas, logra que oficiales chilenos asesinen a Portales, el promotor de la guerra en Chile.

Luego de una fallida expedición al Perú, una segunda fuerza chilena, al mando de Manuel Bulnes, derrota a Santa Cruz en las batallas de Matucana y Buin. En Yungay (20 de enero de 1839), las fuerzas de Bulnes vencieron definitivamente a la Confederación (rev. Campos Harriet, pp. 170-174).

GOBIERNO DE BULNES

Obras y acontecimientos.

Se permite el retorno de O'Higgins al país.

Las guaneras del norte se declaran chilenas.

Leyes laicas de Bulnes (rev. Campos Harriet, pp. 396-398).

Surgimiento de la generación de 1842 (rev. Campos Harriet, pp. 188-189).

Fundación de la Universidad de Chile (1842).

Fundación del Partido Liberal.

GOBIERNO DE BULNES

Creación de la Sociedad de la Igualdad.

Traslado de la sede de gobierno al Palacio de la Moneda.

El Congreso empieza a emplear el despacho de las leyes periódicas como medio para presionar al gobierno (1841).

Reconocimiento de la independencia de Chile por parte de España (1844).

En 1846 se incluye en el reglamento de la Cámara de Diputados la interpelación de los Ministros de Estado.

GOBIERNO DE BULNES

En 1848 se presentó el primer voto de "censura" en contra del gabinete.

Ocupación chilena del Estrecho de Magallanes y fundación de Punta Arenas (1849).

Por ley del 26 de noviembre de 1845, fueron creadas las Cortes de Apelaciones de Concepción y La Serena. La Corte de Concepción fue instalada el 1° de septiembre de 1849.

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Obras y acontecimientos.

Recién asumido el Presidente, Concepción y La Serena se sublevaron, dando lugar a la Revolución de 1851. Los revolucionarios fueron vencidos en Loncomilla (diciembre de 1851) (rev. Campos Harriet, p.. 202-203).

Realización de un vasto plan de obras públicas.

Dictación del Código Civil (1855).

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Construcción de las primeras vías férreas del país.

Colonización del sur de Chile.

Dictación de la Ley de Instrucción Primaria obligatoria y gratuita.

Creación de la Caja de Ahorro y de la Caja de Crédito Hipotecario.

Abolición de los mayorazgos.

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Firma de un tratado de límites con Argentina en 1856, por el cual se reconoce el principio _uti possidetis_.

La cuestión del sacristán (1856) divide a los pelucones entre los conservadores o ultramontanos, y los nacionales o monttvaristas. Originó también la Fusión Liberal – Conservadora (rev. Campos Harret, pp. 208-211).

Ante negativa del Senado a aprobar la ley de presupuesto, el Presidente presentó su renuncia, la que no se hizo efectiva (1857).

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

El Presidente Montt, aunque debilitado políticamente, intentó imponer la candidatura de su brazo derecho, el ministro Antonio Varas. Los liberales rechazaron tal pretensión y en 1859 se sublevaron. El gobierno los venció fácilmente. De todos modos, Varas renunció a su candidatura. Montt ya no podría imponer un sucesor, como Prieto y Bulnes antes que él.

GOBIERNO DE PEREZ

Obras y acontecimientos.

Pérez fue el primer Presidente de la Fusión Liberal – Conservadora.

Fundación del Partido Radical (1863).

Actuación de Orelie Antoine de Tounens en la Araucanía.

Fundación del Curso Fiscal de Leyes del Liceo de Hombres de Concepción (5 de mayo de 1865).

Firma del tratado de límites con Bolivia, en 1866, que fijó el paralelo 24º como límite norte de Chile.

GOBIERNO DE PEREZ

Guerra con España.

Chile solidarizó con Perú en sus disputas con España, declarando la guerra a este último país en septiembre de 1865.

A pesar del manifiesto desequilibrio de las fuerzas, Chile consiguió una victoria naval en Papudo.

La guerra culmina con el bombardeo de Valparaíso por parte de la escuadra española, que dañó seriamente al puerto (1866).

A causa de la guerra, Chile perdió su flota mercante y la deuda pública se duplicó.

GOBIERNO DE PEREZ

Ámbito legislativo.

Dictación de la ley interpretativa de la Constitución, de 27 de julio de 1865, que resolvió el problema religioso, planteado por la inmigración alemana.

Dictación de la Ley sobre Efecto Retroactivo de las Leyes (1861).

Dictación del Código de Comercio (1865).

Dictación de la ley de reforma constitucional de 8 de agosto de 1871, que prohibió la reelección inmediata del Presidente de la República.

LEY INTERPRETATIVA DE LA CONSTITUCIÓN

Santiago, 27 de julio de 1865.

Por cuanto el Congreso Nacional ha discutido i aprobado el siguiente

PROYECTO DE LEI:

Artículo 1.º Se declara que por el artículo 5.º de la Constitución se permite a los que no profesan la relijión católica, apostólica, romana, el culto que practiquen dentro del recinto de edificios de propiedad particular.

Art. 2.º Es permitido a los disidentes fundar i sostener escuelas privadas para la enseñanza de sus propios hijos en la doctrina de sus relijiones.

I por cuanto, oido el Consejo de Estado, lo he aprobado i sancionado; por tanto, promúlguese i llévese a efecto como lei de la República.

José Joaquín Pérez.

Federico Errázuriz.

**X.****DESARROLLO DE LA CRITICA AL REGIMEN POLITICO**

PORTALES Y LA CONSTITUCIÓN

A lo más, vio en la constitución escrita un biombo al gusto de la época, tras el cual podía recomponerse el marco institucional de siempre, al que Chile estaba acostumbrado. Sin complicase mayormente, instauró en el plano político un gobierno fuerte (…) Es evidente que ni Portales ni Bello creen en constituciones de papel. Esa es su ventaja. Por eso, opera sobre la base de las instituciones, necesidades y anhelos del país. Como no esperan nada de los papeles, en lugar de confiar vanamente que se sostengan por sí mismo, buscan modo de apuntalarlos. Es decir, no se contentan con construcciones de papel. Se preocupan de hacerlas viables; es decir, de que no estorben ni el buen gobierno, ni a la gente en su honor, vida y hacienda… (Bernardino Bravo Lira, Una historia jamás contada. Chile 1811-2011, p. 166).

LOS PELUCONES

El partido de gobierno o Pelucón era una formación heterogénea unida por mil lazos sociales y políticos. En él se encontraban desde conservadores tradicionalistas y confesionales hasta moderados librepensadores. Su rasgo común era haber integrado la clase ilustrada, tanto por su poder económico como por su preparación intelectual. Así, en el partido convergen aristócratas de origen agrario y noble, hasta funcionarios menores, pero con gran preparación intelectual.

LOS FILOPOLITAS

Poco a poco se produjeron fisuras en el Partido Pelucón. Se convirtieron en críticos de Portales Diego José Benavente, Manuel José Gandarillas, la familia Errázuriz y el Ministro de Hacienda de Prieto, Manuel Rengifo. Cuando Gandarillas lanzó la candidatura de Rengifo para la sucesión de Prieto, Portales, exclamó: "No, Rengifo no será Presidente de la República".

Los críticos de Portales y su política fueron conocidos como los "filopolitas", por el nombre del periódico "El Philopolita", que fundaron para prestigiar su política en la opinión pública. "El Philopolita" apareció el 3 de agosto de 1835.

El grueso del Partido Pelucón, agrupado en torno a Joaquín Tocornal, respondió con el periódico "El Farol", aparecido el 31 de agosto de 1835. El tono sarcástico y atrevido de "El Farol" dio a la disputa un tono violento.

LOS FILOPOLITAS

Deseando ganarse la benevolencia de los antiguos liberales aristócratas, los fiolopolitas sugirieron a Prieto reincorporar al Ejército a los jefes y oficiales dados de baja después de Lircay. La iniciativa fracasó.

El Presidente Prieto, inquieto ante la aparición de una oposición más organizada, pidió el regreso al gobierno de Portales y le confió las carteras de Interior y Relaciones y de Guerra y Marina. Rengifo renunció al Ministerio de Hacienda.

De esta manera, Portales volvía a encontrarse al frente de dos ministerios. Tal circunstancia hizo imposible la lucha contra la reelección de Prieto.

Al percatarse los filopolitas de que la candidatura de Rengifo no era viable, desistieron de ella y apoyaron a Prieto.

EL MINISTERIO VIAL

Al iniciar su segunda presidencia, Manuel Bulnes nombró como Ministro del Interior a su primo Manuel Camilo Vial.

Al asumir el ministerio, Vial nombró en cargos de importancia a hermanos, cuñados y primos, e hizo que se le nombrara a él fiscal propietario de la Corte Suprema, mediante un decreto secreto.

Según Encina, "Vial encarnaba los vicios de la antigua administración pipiola, el nepotismo, el favoritismo y la relajación en los servicios, que Portales había intentado extirpar".

EL MINISTERIO VIAL

Vial aspiraba a la Presidencia. Por eso incluyó en las listas de candidatos a sus amigos, a sus parientes y a algunos elementos liberales. Así obtuvo en las cámaras una mayoría tan amplia que la oposición sólo pudo elegir 4 diputados (1849). Con tales procedimientos, se granjeó la enemistad de muchos pelucones, excluidos de las listas oficiales.

Pero ante la negativa del Presidente a acceder a la reestructuración de la Corte Suprema, deseada por Vial, éste renunció (12 de junio de 1849).

LOS LIBERALES

El Partido Liberal surgió en 1849, como un grupo político que tendía a evitar la ascensión de Manuel Montt a la Presidencia y que en su programa aspiraba a la ampliación de las libertades y a la limitación del Poder Ejecutivo.

Pertenecían al nuevo partido los restos del pipiolismo de 1830, el grupo parlamentario afecto a Manuel Camilo Vial y la juventud intelectual salida de la generación de 1842 influenciada por el liberalismo francés.

EL CLUB DE LA REFORMA Y  
LA SOCIEDAD DE LA IGUALDAD

José Victorino Lastarria y un grupo de jóvenes entusiasmados con la Ilustración, levantan la candidatura de Ramón Errázuriz y crean el "Club de la Reforma", el 29 de octubre de 1849, para oponerse al gobierno. El club duró sólo unos meses.

Santiago Arcos y Francisco Bilbao, fundan, el 14 de agosto de 1850, la Sociedad de la Igualdad.

La Sociedad reconocía la soberanía de la razón como autoridad de autoridades y la soberanía del pueblo como base de toda política.

Contaba la Sociedad con un periódico, llamado "El Amigo del Pueblo".

REVOLUCION DE 1851

El Presidente Bulnes dio su apoyo a Manuel Montt en la elección presidencial de 1851, lo que aseguró su triunfo. La agitación previa a elección motivó la declaración de estado de sito y la disolución de la Sociedad de la Igualdad.

Los liberales se plegaron a la candidatura presidencial del general José María de la Cruz, quien no tenía posibilidades en la elección. Por lo mismo, se recurrió a la lucha armada. El primer acto revolucionario fue el motín del regimiento Valdivia, al mando del coronel Urriola.

REVOLUCION DE 1851

Recién asumido Montt, estalló la revolución en La Serena y en Concepción, que buscaba la sustitución del gobierno legítimo por otro encabezado por Cruz.

El gobierno confió el mando de las tropas constitucionales al ex Presidente Bulnes.

La batalla decisiva tuvo lugar el 8 de diciembre de 1851, a orillas del río Loncomilla, en la VII Región. Cruz fue derrotado, por lo que se sometió al gobierno mediante la capitulación de Purapel (14 de diciembre de 1851). Por esas fechas cayó también La Serena.

Las consecuencias de la revolución fueron el afianzamiento de la regularidad institucional y el fin de la importancia política de la provincia de Concepción.

DIVISION DE LOS PELUCONES

La revolución de 1851 unió momentáneamente en torno a Montt a las fracciones peluconas, pero esa unión no duraría mucho.

Había demasiadas oposiciones de temperamentos, caracteres y tendencias políticas entre Montt y los ultrapelucones.

La convivencia entre estos se hizo imposible desde que el ultramontanismo cobró vuelo, y las simpatías del arzobispo Valdivieso por los antiguos pipiolos y liberales tendió un puente entre elementos hasta entonces mortalmente distanciados.

DIVISION DE LOS PELUCONES

Los principales problemas con la Iglesia durante el gobierno de Montt, que llevarían a la ruptura del Partido Pelucón, fueron los siguientes:

El regreso de los jesuitas: En 1838, el gobierno de Prieto había autorizado a los jesuitas a regresar a Chile, pero su retorno no se materializaba a causa de las diferencias entre el gobierno de Chile y la orden acerca de la desamortización de su temporalidad. El Senado aprobó un proyecto de ley que les restituía su claustro y les acordaba una suma de dinero para su instalación, pero por influencia de Antonio Varas la Cámara rechazó el proyecto.

Dictación de una ley que uniformó el pago de aranceles por emisión de certificados de bautismo, matrimonio y defunción: Esta ley motivó la protesta del Arzobispo Valdivieso por estimarla una violación de las libertades de la Iglesia.

DIVISION DE LOS PELUCONES

La cuestión del sacristán: En 1856, por motivos oscuros, pelearon un sacristán y un canónigo de la Catedral de Santiago. El primero resultó despedido. Otros canónigos lo apoyaron y reclamaron al Arzobispo Valdivieso. Cuando éste también se pronunció por la expulsión del sacristán, aquéllos recurrieron "de fuerza" a la Corte Suprema. Monseñor Valdivieso declaró que no acataría ninguna resolución de la Corte al respecto. La Corte falló a favor del sacristán y amenazó al Arzobispo con el destierro si no cumplía la sentencia. Si bien no lo provocó, es claro que el Arzobispo utilizó el asunto para poner sobre la mesa el problema del Patronato, que era la cuestión de fondo. El Presidente Montt, por su parte, afirmó que haría obedecer la sentencia.

DIVISION DE LOS PELUCONES

Antonio Varas resolvió el asunto, haciendo que los canónigos se desistieran del recurso. La Corte Suprema archivó el proceso y el Arzobispo alzó las penas impuestas a los canónigos rebeldes.

Pero la "cuestión del sacristán" produjo la división del Partido Pelucón o de gobierno: los patronatistas adictos al Presidente, llamados nacionales o montt-varistas, continuaron apoyándolo y sosteniendo el autoritarismo. Los más cercanos a la Iglesia, llamados conservadores o ultramontanos, se alejaron de Montt. Constituirían el Partido Conservador, brazo político de la jerarquía y clero católicos, en los próximos años.

REVOLUCION DE 1859

La política autoritaria de Montt y Varas, la cuestión religiosa y el temor de que el ministro y su círculo se entronizaran en el gobierno, unieron a liberales y conservadores en la oposición, dando origen a la fusión liberal-conservadora, frente al partido nacional.

El gobierno respondió con el estado de sitio, destierros y clausura de diarios, lo que no detuvo a la sedición. En enero de 1859 estalló la revolución y se propagó por Copiapó, La Serena, Talca, Concepción y otras ciudades, siendo sofocada en todas, salvo en Copiapó, donde el rico minero Pedro León Gallo emitió moneda, construyó cañones y fusiles y armó un pequeño ejercito, con el que derrotó a las fuerzas del gobierno y se adueñó de La Serena. Pero en el combate de Cerro Grande, las fuerzas de Gallo fueron vencidas y éste huyó a Argentina.

LEY DE RESPONSABILIDAD CIVIL

Si bien el gobierno aplastó facilmente la revolución, fue notoria la reticencia conservadora.

Temeroso de una guerra civil y viendo dividido al peluconismo; pensando, además, que su propia incredulidad religiosa agravaba el alejamiento de los conservadores, Antonio Varas, en un gesto patriótico, renunció pública y solemnemente a su candidatura presidencial, pese a que su elección estaba casi garantizada por el poder electoral de gobierno. José Joaquín Pérez sería el candidato de los nacionales a la presidencia.

En 1860, el gobierno dictó la ley de responsabilidad civil, a fin de sancionar a los instigadores de la segunda revolución de 1859. La ley hacía responsables a los sublevados del pago de los daños y gastos provocados por la revolución. Es decir, debían responder con su propio patrimonio. La ley fue derogada durante el gobierno de Pérez.

CONFLICTOS CONSTITUCIONALES

Ya en la presidencia de Manuel Bulnes, el Congreso inició la política de usar las leyes periódicas para presionar al gobierno. El 3 de noviembre de 1841, a propuesta del senador Mariano Egaña, se retrasó la aprobación de la ley de presupuestos y contribuciones, para que el gobierno incluyera dos proyectos de ley en la legislatura extraordinaria. El gobierno accedió a la solicitud, sin percatarse que con ello se legitimaba al retardo como instrumento de presión.

En 1846, a propuesta de Manuel Antonio Tocornal, se incluyó en el reglamento de la Cámara la "interpelación"(práctica de interrogación y control de los ministros, propia de los regímenes parlamentarios).

CONFLICTOS CONSTITUCIONALES

En julio de 1848 se presentó el primer voto de "censura" contra el gabinete: el diputado Miguel Gallo criticó duramente al Ministro del Interior, Manuel Camilo Vial.

En esa época no se creía que tales prácticas provocaran la renuncia del gabinete ni mucho menos, pero son el primer antecedente de la interpretación parlamentaria de la Constitución, que más tarde se concretaría en el seudoparlamentarismo.

El 10 de agosto de 1857, el Senado acordó no aprobar la ley de presupuestos mientras el Presidente Montt no cambiara su gabinete ministerial. El Presidente rechazó tal pretensión, y como el retardo se hiciera efectivo, Montt presentó su renuncia al cargo.

CONFLICTOS CONSTITUCIONALES

En su carta de renuncia, Montt escribió: "No me es posible renunciar a mis principios ni aceptar las condiciones bajo las cuales la mayoría del Senado acordaría los presupuestos. Tampoco es posible dar el funesto ejemplo de falta a la Constitución. No puedo, pues, gobernar en la situación en que me coloca el acuerdo de la mayoría del Senado".

Ante tal actitud, el Senado echó pie atrás. Triunfó el espíritu presidencial, pero la victoria fue estrecha y no volvería a repetirse.

FUSION LIBERAL-CONSERVADORA

La división de los pelucones y el repudio a Montt y Varas, daría lugar a una alianza, primero nominal, que pronto se transformaría en una gran fuerza política, heterogénea y de breve duración, pero incontrarrestable: la fusión liberal-conservadora.

En 1862, el Presidente José Joaquín Pérez, miembro del Partido Nacional reorganizó su gabinete, y llevó al gobierno a la fusión liberal-conservadora. Sus líderes fueron Manuel Antonio Tocornal y Federico Errázuriz. Con el ello el Presidente Pérez abandonó a los nacionales o montt-varistas que le habían llevado al gobierno.

La fusión llegó al poder de manera inesperada. Este cambio importará el cambio total del régimen en los años siguientes y abrirá las puertas tanto a la reforma constitucional como al cambio en su interpretación

CANDIDATURA DE ANTONIO VARAS

El rechazo de liberales y conservadores a la candidatura presidencial de Antonio Varas se produce en 1861. Varas pese a tener asegurada su elección prefirió declinarla y eso explica que se haya concordado la candidatura de José Joaquín Pérez, quien si bien era formalmente nacional en el hecho, una vez elegido gobernó solo con la fusión liberal-conservadora.

Fue, así, un presidente de transición hacia el período liberal.

FUSION LIBERAL-CONSERVADORA

"La fusión liberal-conservadora, fuera del deseo de apoderarse del gobierno, carecía de programa; y, por un contrasentido, en este vacío estribaba su fuerza: Santa María, Errázuriz y Amunátegui esperaban servirse de ella como escalera para llegar al gobierno; los ultramontanos, liberar a la Iglesia y aniquilar el Estado laico; Tocornal, salvar la Constitución de 1833, con un período de gobierno blando, que adormeciera las reivindicaciones del genio racial…" (Encina).

ACUSACION CONSTITUCIONAL CONTRA MONTT

En su propósito de montar una máquina electoral propia y acabar con la influencia montt-varista, el ministro Federico Errázuriz impulsó una acusación constitucional por notable abandono de deberes en contra de la Corte Suprema, presidida por el ex Presidente de la República Manuel Montt.

El 9 de noviembre de 1868, la Cámara aprobó la acusación, cuyo real objetivo era hacer un juicio político del gobierno de Montt.

Antonio Varas asumió la defensa de la Corte y de Montt, y concordó en aprobar la acusación con el objeto de que el Senado estableciera la completa inocencia y rectitud de la Corte.

El 10 de mayo de 1869, el Senado declaró absuelta a la Corte Suprema de los seis cargos aceptados por la Cámara.

ELECCION PRESIDENCIAL DE 1871

En la elección presidencial de 1871 se produjo por primera vez la convocatoria a "convenciones" en las que los candidatos eran elegidos por el conjunto de los partidos y fracciones políticas.

La convención formada por la oposición formada por los nacionales o montt-varistas y radicales eligió como candidato a José Tomás Urmeneta, magnate minero. Urmeneta fue motejado por los miembros del clero conservador como el candidato de los "rojos".

Los dirigentes de la fusión liberal-conservadora convocaron a una convención que en 1867 proclamó la candidatura de Federico Errázuriz Zañartu. Su candidatura fue anunciada en el palacio arzobispal de Santiago.

Errázuriz era sobrino del Arzobispo Valdivieso, por lo que lograba unir a los liberales, de los cuales era líder, con los conservadores ultramontanos, a los que cubrió de promesas con tal de conseguir la victoria.

ELECCION PRESIDENCIAL DE 1871

El oficialismo combatió a Urmeneta por todos los medios, apodándolo como "aristócrata" y "millonario". Se llegó a comentar que 20 años antes se habían reunido los hombre más ricos de Chile para elegir al hombre de más talento (Montt) y ahora se reunían los de más talento para elegir al más rico (Urmeneta).

Las influencias sociales, políticas, financieras y literarias del candidato opositor fueron vencidas por los elementos oficialistas. Errázuriz obtuvo 226 electores contra los 58 de Urmeneta.

**XI. REPUBLICA** **LIBERAL (1871 – 1891)**

Presidentes de este período.

Federico Errázuriz Zañartu (1871-1876).

Aníbal Pinto Garmendia (1876-1881).

Domingo Santa María González (1881-1886).

José Manuel Balmaceda Fernández (1886-1891).

_La letra de la Constitución era democrática, pero la realidad política era autoritaria _(…)_ Sin embargo, a partir de la presidencia de José Joaquín Pérez, la aristocracia empezó a transformar su liberalismo instintivo y frondista en un liberalismo ideológico francés, que se manifiesta en el aflojamiento de la relación oficial del Estado con la Iglesia Católica, y más tarde, bajo la presidencia de Errázuriz Zañartu, en un vasto conjunto legislativo, que restringe la potestad presidencial, transformada el voto censitario en universal para todos los varones mayores de 21 años que supiesen leer y escribir, y elimina los privilegios judiciales de los eclesiásticos_ (Mario Góngora: _Ensayo histórico sobre la noción de Estado en Chile en los siglos XIX y XX._ Universitaria, Santiago, 2011, p. 84.

GOBIERNO DE ERRAZURIZ

Obras y acontecimientos principales.

Ruptura de la Fusión Liberal-Conservadora, y salida de los conservadores del Gobierno.

Formación de la Alianza Liberal.

Creación del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores (1871) (Adolfo Ibáñez).

Firma del tratado de límites con Bolivia de 1874, que fijó el límite norte de Chile en el paralelo 24º, y que liberó de impuestos bolivianos a los nacionales y compañías chilenas ubicadas en Atacama por el plazo de 25 años.

Adquisición de los blindados Blanco y Cochrane (Abdón Cifuentes, 1872).

Nueva crisis de la economía nacional, provocada en parte por la adquisición de los blindados, y por el aumento del gasto público, decidido por el Presidente.

El intendente de Santiago, Benjamín Vicuña Mackenna, transformó la capital y le dio su actual carácter al cerro Santa Lucía.

Obra legislativa.

Dictación del Código Penal (1874).

Dictación del Código de Minería (1874).

Dictación de la Ley de Organización y Atribuciones de los Tribunales (1875).

Dictación de varias leyes electorales y de reforma constitucional.

GOBIERNO DE PINTO

Obras y acontecimientos principales.

Se hace frente a la crisis económica heredada de Errázuriz, decretándose incluso la inconvertibilidad del billete de banco.

Guerra del Pacífico (1879-1884)..

Cuestiones limítrofes con Argentina (Patagonia).

Tregua política entre el Gobierno y el Congreso.

Decreto del Ministro Amunátegui que autoriza el ingreso de la mujer a la Universidad (1877).

GOBIERNO DE SANTA MARIA

Obras y acontecimientos principales.

Santa María obtuvo una amplia mayoría sobre su contrincante en la elección presidencial, el general Manuel Baquedano.

Se produce una migración hacia el norte, en búsqueda de la riqueza del salitre.

Firma de los tratados de Ancón, de Tregua, y de paz con España.

Fuerte expansión económica.

Instrucción pública con profesores alemanes.

SALITRE CHILENO

Opinión del profesor Eduardo Andrades.

"_El gobierno liberal se negó a nacionalizar los yacimientos situados en las provincias capturadas en la guerra. Ello significaría la pérdida de enormes recursos. Caso único en el mundo, el Estado chileno reconoció los títulos de propiedad anteriores a la conquista. Por lo que unos pocos especuladores que habían adquirido los certificados de dominio que en otro caso valdrían nada, lograron ganancias gigantescas"._

Llegada de oficiales alemanes que reorganizaron al Ejército de Chile.

Ocupación de la Araucanía. Colonización línea del Traiguén. Fundación de Temuco (1881).

Fundación de Escuelas Prácticas Agrícolas en Santiago, Illapel, San Fernando, Linares y Chillán.

Fundación de la Sociedad de Fomento Fabril (SOFOFA) y la Sociedad Nacional de Minería.

Dictación de las Leyes Laicas (rev. Campos Harriet, pp. 402-404).

Graves conflictos por el retardo de las leyes periódicas, a fines del Gobierno.

GOBIERNO DE BALMACEDA

Obras y acontecimientos principales.

Enorme avance en obras públicas, gracias a los recursos provenientes de los impuestos que gravaban la exportación de salitre. Según Balmaceda, Chile no debía acostumbrase a esa riqueza, pues ésta podía desaparecer. Pero los políticos querían usar la riqueza para aumentar los sueldos de la Administración Pública y suspender todos los impuestos.

Canalización del río Mapocho, dique seco de Talcahuano, Viaducto de Malleco, extensión del ferrocarril hasta Victoria, muelles, escuelas, hospitales.

Hubo 16 cambios globales de gabinete.

Creación del Ministerio de Obras Públicas (1887).

Toma de posesión de la Isla de Pascua (1888).

Fundación de la Universidad Católica (1888), del Instituto Pedagógico (1889).

Continuación de la influencia alemana en la educación y organización militar chilena.

Preconización de Mariano Casanova como arzobispo de Santiago.

REPUBLICA LIBERAL

En esta etapa rige la Constitución de 1833, pero el régimen político establecido originalmente en ella varió hacia el "régimen presidencial de partido".

Las reformas constitucionales liberales tuvieron por fin:

Disminuir las atribuciones del Presidente de la República.

Aumentar la actividad e importancia del Congreso.

Poner fin al autoritarismo.

Fortalecer los derechos individuales.

Pero en las presidencias de Santa María y de Balmaceda, si bien ya no existía el "autoritarismo de derecho" del texto original de la Constitución, aquél fue reemplazado por un "autoritarismo de hecho".

**REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES LIBERALES**

Ley de 25 de septiembre de 1873, sobre rebaja del quórum de sesiones a un tercio en el Senado y una cuarta parte de sus miembros en la Cámara de Diputados.

Ley de 13 de agosto de 1874, sobre ciudadanía, eliminándose la causal de suspensión por la calidad de deudor moroso al Fisco, sobre nacionalidad, rebajándose el plazo de residencia de los extranjeros de 10, 6 y 3 años a sólo un año; y sobre derechos individuales, agregándose los de reunión sin permiso previo y sin armas, de asociación sin permiso previo y la libertad de enseñanza, y regulándose el derecho de petición.

Ley de 13 de agosto de 1874, sobre elección de ambas ramas de Congreso, aumentándose a 12000 la fracción para elegir diputados; aumento de inhabilidades de diputados; elección del Senado en votación directa, por provincias, en razón de un senador por cada tres diputados y fracción de dos, durando seis años en sus cargos; suplentes y reemplazos.

Ley de 24 de octubre de 1874, que abordó diversos aspectos:

Sustituyó las leyes de facultades extraordinarias por leyes excepcionales, que no podrían exceder de un año, sólo para restringir la libertad personal y de imprenta y para suspender o restringir la libertad de reunión.

Modificó la composición de la Comisión Conservadora al agregar 7 diputados, y aumentó sus atribuciones.

Sobre las atribuciones del Presidente de la República y juicio político a los Ministros del despacho, materias que son reguladas y desarrolladas.

Modificó la composición del Consejo de Estado, manteniéndose los Ministros sólo con derecho a voz, eligiéndose 3 consejeros por el Senado, 3 por la Cámara de Diputados y 5 por el Presidente de la República. Se modificaron parcialmente las atribuciones del Consejo y cesaron en su cargo los actuales consejeros.

Limitó los efectos del estado de sitio al arresto de las personas en sus propias casas o en lugares que no sean cárceles y al traslado de las personas de un departamento a otro dentro del continente y entre Caldera por el norte y Llanquihue por el sur.

Ley de 12 de enero de 1882, sobre procedimiento de reforma de la Constitución, en que el primer Congreso aprueba las modificaciones y el segundo las ratifica o rechaza, disminuyendo el quórum a la mayoría absoluta.

Ley de 9 de agosto de 1888, sobre eliminación constitucional del sufragio censitario, aumento a 30000 habitantes y fracción que no baje de 15000 como base para elegir a los diputados, reemplazos y suplentes.

REFORMAS ELECTORALES LIBERALES

Aún cuando se dictó durante el Gobierno del Presidente Pérez, la ley electoral de 6 de agosto de 1869 tuvo importancia, por cuanto entregó todo el proceso de preparación de los actos eleccionarios a las "Juntas de mayores contribuyentes". De esta forma, el poder electoral se liberó de la tuición gubernamental y pasó a ser monopolizado por los miembros de las capas más acomodadas de la sociedad.

La ley electoral de 12 de noviembre de 1874 fue la de mayor importancia práctica:

Estableció delitos electorales.

Para las elecciones municipales estableció un sistema de voto limitado o lista incompleta; para la elección de los diputados regiría el voto acumulativo; para la elección de los senadores regiría el sufragio directo; y para los electores del Presidente de la República regiría un sistema de lista completa.

Estableció la presunción de derecho de que quienes sabían leer y escribir tenían la renta exigida por la Constitución para poder votar.

La ley electoral de 9 de enero de 1884:

Reglamentó el voto secreto, buscando aumentar el electorado y la libertad electoral.

Prohibió expresamente el voto femenino. Este fue planteado por Abdón Cifuentes, jefe de los conservadores. Los liberales se opusieron, principalmente por estimar que la votación femenina se inclinaría por posiciones cercanas a la Iglesia Católica y al Partido Conservador.

INTERVENCIONISMO LIBERAL

En este período se introducen cambios legislativos en materia de elecciones, los cuales buscaban la libertad electoral. Pero en los hechos hubo un definido autoritarismo personal y una conducta de intervención electoral de los gobiernos liberales.

Los Presidentes liberales, con una orientación ideológica más precisa y excluyente, impusieron a sus sucesores. Así, de los cuatro Presidentes de la República Liberal, sólo Errázuriz Zañartu tuvo un oponente efectivo.

La intervención de los Gobiernos liberales fue franca y habitual, tratándose de los actos electorales.

La intervención se motivaba en los propósitos de mantener en el poder a la combinación gobernante y de contar con Congresos adictos. Así, en los elegidos bajo Santa María y Balmaceda, la oposición prácticamente carecía de representantes.

No obstante, los Presidentes entraron igualmente en conflictos con las Cámaras en las cuales las mayorías habían sido elegidas prácticamente por sus Gobiernos.

LOS CONFLICTOS RELIGIOSOS 1º PARTE

El matrimonio del diputado Juan Palazuelos.

Al asumir como diputado en 1870, Palazuelos se negó a jurar. Cuando éste quiso casarse, la autoridad eclesiástica de Santiago no autorizó el matrimonio, aduciendo el juramento pendiente y la ofensa a la religión. Este incidente daría pie a los liberales para reclamar una ley de matrimonio civil y de registro civil.

El entierro del Coronel Manuel Zañartu Opazo.

Al fallecer este penquista, en 1871, mantenía una relación extramatrimonial, por lo que el párroco a cargo de la administración del cementerio de Concepción se negó a autorizar su entierro. La controversia daría origen a las zonas para disidentes en los cementerios.

La libertad de exámenes de los Colegios Particulares.

El Ministro de Educación, Abdón Cifuentes, dictó un decreto que permitió a estos colegios tomar sus propias evaluaciones. El decreto fue rechazado por los liberales, por favorecer, supuestamente, a la Iglesia. Este rechazo provocó la caída del ministro y la ruptura de la Fusión Liberal-Conservadora.

El fuero eclesiástico y el recurso de fuerza.

La existencia de estas instituciones era objeto de controversia, aunque por razones distintas, entre los conservadores y los liberales. La Ley de Organización y Atribuciones de los Tribunales zanjó el asunto, suprimiendo a ambas.

LOS CONFLICTOS RELIGIOSOS 2º PARTE

En 1878 falleció el arzobispo de Santiago, Rafael Valentín Valdivieso. Para reemplazarlo, el Gobierno propuso al canónigo Francisco de Paula Taforó. A éste se le criticó su cercanía con los liberales, su enemistad con Valdivieso y por ser hijo ilegítimo. A fin de no dividir al país en medio de la guerra, el Gobierno decidió esperar mejores tiempos para resolver esta situación.

LOS CONFLICTOS RELIGIOSOS. DESENLACE

A causa de la insistencia del Gobierno en la candidatura del canónigo Taforó y del carácter del Presidente Santa María, se produjo la ruptura de las relaciones entre el Gobierno y la Santa Sede.

Lo anterior reforzó las intenciones liberales de laicizar instituciones a cargo de la Iglesia, lo que se tradujo en la dictación de las siguientes leyes:

Ley de Cementerios Laicos, de 2 de agosto de 1883.

Ley de Matrimonio Civil, de 16 de enero de 1884.

Ley de Registro Civil, de 16 de julio de 1884.

LOS CONFLICTOS RELIGIOSOS

Carta autobiográfica de Domingo Santa María: _"La Iglesia no se ha separado del Estado, porque no he querido y he luchado por mantener la unión. Aquí he visto como estadista y no como político _(…) _Hoy por hoy la separación de la Iglesia del Estado importaría la revolución _(…) _Las leyes laicas dejan preparado el terreno para que algún día, en conveniencia de la propia Iglesia chilena, se produzca la separación por su pedido o tácita aceptación. Apurarla es un error, es un crimen político y social"._

_El 5° artículo en _(la Constitución de) _1833 ha sido realmente una repetición de una cláusula que ha sido insertada en casi todas las sucesivas constituciones del país que han sido formadas desde el 1811 en adelante. Los patriotas laicos nunca desearon que fuere insertada. Ellos trataron de omitirla. Ellos estaban preocupados porque el partido de la Iglesia demandaba su inserción; y sólo la retuvieron en la presente constitución por temor a que los fanáticos pudieran re-encender las llamas de la Guerra Civil y una vez más bañar el suelo de Chile con la sangre de sus hijos, si sus demandas no tuviesen acuerdo. Fue una insignia sumisión a la Santa Sede en Roma, que los ciudadanos chilenos se sintieron compelidos a continuar cargando _(David Trumbull, "Religious Freedom", _The Record_, N° 269, 1888).

GUERRA DEL PACIFICO

A raíz de la violación por Bolivia del tratado de límites de 1874, al establecer un nuevo impuesto a la Compañía de Salitres y Ferrocarril de Antofagasta, y para evitar el remate de la misma por Bolivia, las fuerzas chilenas ocuparon Antofagasta (14 de febrero de 1879).

El 1º de marzo, Bolivia le declaró la guerra a Chile.

El 5 de abril, Chile le declaró la guerra a Bolivia y a Perú. Este último país había suscrito un tratado secreto de alianza con Bolivia en 1873.

Al principio, las acciones se desarrollaron en el mar. Luego del combate naval de Iquique (21 de mayo de 1879), Chile ganaría la supremacía marítima en Angamos (8 de octubre de 1879).

Luego, el Ejército de Chile ocupó, sucesivamente, Tarapacá, Arica y Tacna (1879-1880).

Tras la batalla de Tacna (26 de mayo de 1880), las fuerzas bolivianas se retiraron al Altiplano y no intervinieron de nuevo en la guerra.

TRATADO DE LIMITES DE 1881

Mientras Chile luchaba en el Pacífico, la diplomacia trasandina logró que el Gobierno de Pinto suscribiese, el 23 de julio de 1881, un tratado de límites por el cual Argentina adquirió la Patagonia, y Chile conservó el Estrecho de Magallanes y parte de Tierra del Fuego.

GUERRA CIVIL DE 1891

Causas mediatas.

Declinación del concepto portaliano de Gobierno.

La transición del decenio del Presidente José Joaquín Pérez.

Desarrollo de los partidos políticos y de sus criterios sobre el Gobierno.

Las prácticas políticas que imperaron tanto en el Ejecutivo como en el Legislativo.

Propósitos y características del gobierno del Presidente Balmaceda.

Las luchas a favor de las reformas constitucionales y electorales. El proyecto constitucional de Balmaceda.

La crisis política general 1890-1891.

Causa inmediata.

La aspiración del Presidente Balmaceda de mantener una firme autoridad presidencial, lo que originó un conflicto con el Congreso, que culminó con el retardo de la ley de presupuestos para el año 1891, el Manifiesto de Balmaceda de 1º de enero de 1891, la promulgación inconstitucional de dicha ley el 5 de enero de 1891, y la suscripción del Acta de Deposición de Balmaceda, también inconstitucional, que fue fechada el 1º de enero de 1891.

Ante la negativa de la Corte Suprema de aceptar el decreto del 5 de enero de 1891, el Presidente Balmaceda disolvió dicha Corte.

El 7 de enero, Balmaceda dictó un decreto que disolvió las cámaras legislativas, e hizo elegir un nuevo Congreso, totalmente adicto a él.

El 25 de julio de 1891 se verificaron las elecciones presidenciales, en las que triunfó el candidato único Claudio Vicuña, amigo personal del Presidente. Pero Vicuña no pudo asumir, a causa del desenlace de la revolución.

Mientras, las fuerzas del Congreso, con el apoyo de la Armada, se trasladaron al norte, controlaron la producción salitrera y levantaron una fuerza militar para derrocar a Balmaceda.

Las potencias extranjeras permanecieron neutrales, salvo Estados Unidos, país que apoyó a Balmaceda.

El repudio al Gobierno se generalizó al alcanzar a las mujeres y a la Iglesia.

Las tropas congresistas desembarcaron en Quintero el 10 de agosto de 1891.

Las batallas de Concón (22 de agosto) y Placilla (28 de agosto) decidieron el conflicto a favor del Congreso. En Placilla solamente, murieron más de 5000 hombres.

Frente a la derrota, Balmaceda entregó el Gobierno al general Baquedano, se refugió en la legación argentina, y se suicidó el 19 de septiembre de 1891.

TESTAMENTO POLITICO DE BALMACEDA

"_El régimen parlamentario ha triunfado en los campos de batalla, pero esta victoria no prevalecerá. O el estudio, el convencimiento y el patriotismo abren camino tranquilo y razonable a la reforma y a la organización del gobierno representativo, o nuevos disturbios y dolorosas perturbaciones habrán de producirse entre los mismos que han hecho la revolución unidos, y que mantienen la unión para el afianzamiento del triunfo, pero que al fin concluirán por dividirse y chocarse"._

**XII. REPUBLICA** **SEUDOPARLAMENTARIA** **(1891 – 1925)**

En esta etapa rige formalmente rigiendo la Constitución de 1833, pero con una interpretación de hecho que sustituye el régimen presidencial original de la Carta, anulando la autoridad del Presidente de la República y estableciendo el completo dominio del Congreso.

El sistema que así se establece es distinto del modelo teórico de parlamentarismo, porque faltan el mecanismo de disolución del Congreso, los antecedentes de tradición constitucional y política y un régimen de partidos reducidos y disciplinados.

Lo anterior derivó muy pronto en un sistema de irresponsabilidad parlamentaria.

Las nociones de servicio aparecen difusas, predominando más bien un criterio oligárquico.

No existiendo la clausura de los debates, se produjo la obstrucción parlamentaria y la esterilización de la función legislativa.

Las frecuentes censuras de gabinetes, facultad ejercida por ambas ramas del Congreso y la consiguiente rotativa ministerial, disminuyeron considerablemente la obra realizadora.

Los cambios globales de gabinete en los gobiernos del período, fueron 85 en 34 años. O sea, un gabinete cada 4 meses.

Desapareció la intervención electoral de los Presidentes, pero se le reemplazó por el desarrollo de vicios electorales, el principal de los cuales fue el cohecho.

Hubo regularidad institucional y renovación periódica de los mandatarios.

Los partidos políticos, Conservador, Liberal en sus distintas fracciones, Nacional, Radical y Demócrata, no tuvieron entre sí grandes discrepancias.

Las dos grandes combinaciones políticas, la Coalición o Unión Nacional y la Alianza Liberal, diferenciadas sólo por incluir o no al Partido Conservador o Radical, se alternan sin grandes diferencias en los ministerios y en las candidaturas presidenciales.

Surgió rápidamente la cuestión social, a la que los políticos no prestaron mayor atención. "No existe", decía lacónicamente el líder radical Enrique Mac Iver.

Fernando Campos Harriet escribe que en esta época, _"se acumulan diferencias sociales y amarguras de clase y regiones enteras viven en el abandono y en la incomprensión"._

A pesar de que la mayor parte de este período coincide con la mejor situación económica, derivada del salitre, la política realizadora de los gobiernos se ve disminuida.

No se plantearon cuestiones religiosas relevantes. Al ser preconizado Arzobispo de Santiago Crescente Errázuriz, éste impuso la prescindencia política de los eclesiásticos.

Aspectos positivos según Bravo Lira:

Chile mantuvo su estabilidad política y gozó de un grado de libertades públicas no alcanzado ni antes ni después.

El régimen de gobierno realizó en gran medida el ideal parlamentario, al menos en cuanto a resolver los asuntos de gobierno mediante la negociación, el acuerdo y el compromiso entre los distintos partidos.

Cobraron significación algunas organizaciones intermedias entre el Estado y la familia: más de 600 sociedades mutualistas o de resistencia, una decena de cámaras de comercio, más de 30 asociaciones gremiales, varios centenares de clubes artísticos, deportivos o culturales.

(Bernardino Bravo Lira: _Una historia jamás contada. Chile 1811-2011_, pp. 292-293)

**REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES SEUDOPARLAMENTARIAS**

Las reformas constitucionales de esta etapa no modificaron de manera sustancial el texto de la Constitución. Las primeras por su carácter adjetivo, y las de 1924 porque no tuvieron vigencia.

En realidad, los miembros del Congreso no tenían interés en despojarse de facultades.

REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES SEUDOPARLAMENTARIAS

Ley de 12 de diciembre de 1891, sobre Comisión Conservadora, dándole facultad de convocar al Congreso a sesiones extraordinarias y respecto de los Ministros Diplomáticos, que continúan siendo nombrados por el Presidente de la República, pero requiriéndose, además, la aprobación del Senado o, en su receso, de la Comisión Conservadora.

Ley de 7 de julio de 1892, sobre aumento de prohibiciones parlamentarias y gratuidad del desempeño de los cargos de parlamentarios.

REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES SEUDOPARLAMENTARIAS

Ley de 26 de junio de 1893, sobre establecimiento del veto suspensivo del Presidente de la República, en reemplazo del veto absoluto original.

Ley Nº 3330, de 1º de diciembre de 1917, sobre electores de segundo grado del Presidente de la República, que se elegirían por departamentos.

REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES SEUDOPARLAMENTARIAS

Ley Nº 4004, de 26 de febrero de 1924, que entre otras materias, estableció:

La clausura de los debates en los proyectos de reforma constitucional.

La atribución de la Cámara de Diputados de manifestar si los Ministros merecen o no confianza.

La dieta parlamentaria.

La incompatibilidad entre los cargos de Ministro y parlamentario.

REFORMAS CONSTITUCIONALES SEUDOPARLAMENTARIAS

La atribución del Presidente de la República de disolver por una vez durante los cuatro primeros años de su período, a la Cámara de Diputados, atribución que sólo podría ejercerse dentro de los dos primeros años del período de la Cámara.

La disminución del quórum de funcionamiento del Senado y de la Cámara de Diputados a la cuarta y quinta parte de sus miembros, respectivamente.

PRIMERAS ABOGADAS EN CHILE

En 1877, durante el gobierno de Aníbal Pinto, se dictó un decreto que permitió el ingreso de la mujer a la Universidad.

La primera abogada de Chile fue Matilde Throup Sepúlveda (1892), seguida de Matilde Brandau Galindo (1898). Ambas estudiaron en la Universidad de Chile.

Adriana Frödden Lorenzen estudió Derecho en Concepción, en forma privada, titulándose de abogada en 1923.

Clarisa Retamal Castro fue la primera mujer que se tituló de abogada (1924) tras haber estudiado Derecho en el Curso Fiscal de Leyes de Concepción.

La abogada Mafalda Murillo Reyes, fue la primera profesora de Derecho de esta Facultad (1955-1989).

REPUBLICA SEUDOPARLAMENTARIA

Presidentes de este período.

Jorge Montt Alvarez (1891-1896).

Federico Errázuriz Echaurren (1896-1901).

Germán Riesco Errázuriz (1901-1906).

Pedro Montt Montt (1906-1910).

Ramón Barros Luco (1910-1915).

Juan Luis Sanfuentes Andonaegui (1915-1920).

Arturo Alessandri Palma (1920-1925).

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Obras y acontecimientos.

Fernando Campos Harriet lo describió así: _"Hombre sin ambiciones políticas, modesto, sin partido político"_ (…) _"Era justamente un mandatario de estas características lo que deseaban los partidos vencedores, una especie de 'Rey Constitucional'"_.

La Armada de Chile fue reforzada, al punto de que se convirtió en la décima más poderosa del mundo.

Fundación de la Corte de Apelaciones de Valparaíso (1892).

Creación del Consejo de Defensa del Estado (1895).

Inauguración del Dique N° 1 de Talcahuano (1896).

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Ámbito legislativo.

Dictación de la ley de comuna autónoma (1891), que reguló la organización y atribuciones municipales, constituyendo a los municipios sobre una base autónoma e independiente. Su finalidad fue debilitar a la autoridad ejecutiva, impidiéndole la manipulación de los resultados electorales.

Dictación de la ley de conversión metálica (1892), por la cual se reemplazó el papel moneda por monedas de oro y plata, lo que finalmente fracasó.

Dictación de dos leyes de amnistía a favor de los vencidos en 1891.

GOBIERNO DE ERRÁZURIZ

Obras y acontecimientos.

La elección presidencial de 1896 fue muy reñida, con cohecho y Tribunal de Honor extraconstitucional incluidos. Finalmente resultó electo Federico Errázuriz, candidato de la Coalición.

Retorno al régimen de billete inconvertible.

Crisis diplomática con Argentina. Abrazo del Estrecho (1899).

Pérdida de la mayor parte de la Puna de Atacama, a manos de Argentina.

No alcanzó a concluir su mandato, pues falleció el 12 de julio de 1901. Asumió la Vicepresidencia el Ministro del Interior, Aníbal Zañartu.

CRISIS DIPLOMÁTICA CON ARGENTINA

Pensamiento del Presidente Errázuriz.

"_Bien señores: supongamos que el valor proverbial del soldado chileno nos traiga la victoria, como en todos nuestros conflictos anteriores. ¿Y después?... Yo veo atravesar la pampa, muy felices, a unos rotos nuestros trayendo desde Buenos Aires cada uno un piano de cola al hombro. Pero detrás quedará un odio inextinguible que imposibilitará toda convivencia porque vivirá alimentándose con la ilusión de la represalia"._

Recuerdos de Arturo Alessandri, citados en Jaime Eyzaguirre, _Chile durante el gobierno de Errázuriz Echaurren, 1896-1901._

GOBIERNO DE RIESCO

Obras y acontecimientos.

Primo y cuñado del ex Presidente Errázuriz Echaurren, Riesco, candidato de la Coalición, obtuvo una amplía mayoría en la elección presidencial. Su lema fue: _"Yo no soy una amenaza para nadie"._

Hubo 17 cambios globales de gabinete.

Firma del Tratado de Paz definitivo con Bolivia (1904).

Promulgación del Código de Procedimiento Civil (1902) y de Procedimiento Penal (1906).

GOBIERNO DE RIESCO

Suscripción de los Pactos de Mayo por Chile y Argentina (1902), por los cuales ambos países se comprometieron a aceptar el laudo arbitral del Rey Eduardo VII de Inglaterra, que declaró la demarcación de la frontera entre Argentina y Chile.

Primeros disturbios sociales: huelga de los estibadores de Valparaíso (1903), el mitín de la carne (1905), huelga de los trabajadores ferroviarios de Antofagasta (1906).

Terremoto de Valparaíso (1906).

GOBIERNO DE RIESCO

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Obras y acontecimientos.

Hijo del ex Presidente Montt Torres, candidato de la Unión Nacional, en Pedro Montt se cifraron grandes esperanzas, que a la larga se vieron frustradas.

Hubo 9 cambios globales de gabinete.

Agravamiento de la cuestión social: matanza de la Escuela Santa María de Iquique.

Dictación de la ley de habitaciones obreras (1906) y de la ley de descanso dominical (1907).

GOBIERNO DE MONTT

Auge de los ferrocarriles. Inauguración del ferrocarril trasandino (1910).

Los problemas del Gobierno y el fracaso de las iniciativas regeneradoras minaron la salud del Presidente, quien falleció el 16 de agosto de 1910.

Muerto también el Vicepresidente, lo reemplazó el ministro más antiguo, Emiliano Figueroa, quien presidió los festejos del centenario de la Independencia de un país sumido en el marasmo.

CHILE HACIA 1910

Opinión de Edwards Vives:

"_Una lista de seis caballeros asumía el poder, o lo que llevaba ese nombre. Honorables, llenos de buenas intenciones, pero sin ningún programa que realizar, ni ideas muy definidas respecto de los problemas de la Administración, iban a sentarse en el sillón de los Ministros, a firmar maquinalmente los decretos y proyectos elaborados por una burocracia casi inerte como ellos mismos" _(Alberto Edwards Vives: _La fronda aristocrática. _ Editorial Universitaria, Santiago, 2001, 16° edición, p. 198).

GOBIERNO DE BARROS LUCO

Obras y acontecimientos.

Barros Luco, candidato único de todos los partidos, asume la Presidencia a los 75 años de edad.

Dos de sus frases resumen su pensamiento: "Soy garantía para todos" y "En Chile no hay sino dos clases de problemas; los que se resuelven solos y los que no tienen solución".

Hubo 13 cambios globales de gabinete.

GOBIERNO DE BARROS LUCO

Se produce la "polémica del centenario", por las críticas de intelectuales como Francisco Antonio Encina y Nicolás Palacios.

Se definió la neutralidad chilena en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Firma de los Pactos del ABC con Argentina y Brasil.

Construcción de la Biblioteca Nacional y la Estación Mapocho.

Dictación de la ley de protección de menores (1912) y la ley de la silla en los establecimientos de comercio (1914).

GOBIERNO DE SANFUENTES

Obras y acontecimientos.

Liberal balmacedista apoyado por la Coalición, Sanfuentes triunfó por escaso margen en la elección presidencial, recurriéndose nuevamente a un Tribunal de Honor. Su rival _"contabilizaba más sufragios, pero Sanfuentes tenía más electores" _(Vial).

Hubo 13 cambios globales de gabinete.

Chile se hizo miembro de la Sociedad de las Naciones.

GOBIERNO DE SANFUENTES

Dictación de la ley sobre accidentes del trabajo (1916), ley de salas cunas (1917) y el Código Sanitario (1918).

Fundación del Universidad de Concepción (14 de mayo de 1919).

Dictación de la ley de Instrucción Primaria Obligatoria.

El salitre sintético alemán, recién inventado, provocó estragos en la economía chilena.

ELECCION PRESIDENCIAL DE 1920

No fue un comicio intrascendente en que fuese lo mismo elegir entre políticos continuadores del mismo régimen.

Arturo Alessandri Palma, "el León de Tarapacá", candidato de la Alianza Liberal, planteó la vigorización de la autoridad presidencial y la atención del problema social.

Luis Barros Borgoño, candidato del Partido Conservador, cuyo planteamiento resultaba distante y frío, fue el candidato de la mantención de la situación política vigente.

ELECCION PRESIDENCIAL DE 1920

Discurso de proclamación de Alessandri (abril 1920):

"_Seré amenaza para aquellos que no comprenden el amor patrio y que en vez de predicar soluciones de armonía van provocando divisiones y sembrando odios, olvidando que el odio nada engendra y que sólo el amor es fecundo y fuente de vida, que hace la prosperidad y es la simiente de la grandeza de los pueblos"._

ELECCIÓN PRESIDENCIAL DE 1920

Atendida la circunstancia de no haberse reunido por ninguno de los candidatos la mayoría absoluta, se procedió a elegir Presidente de la República por el congreso Pleno, donde a Arturo Alessandri obtuvo 87 votos y en blanco 29 votos.

ELECCION PRESIDENCIAL DE 1920

Para establecer el resultado de la elección debió constituirse un Tribunal de Honor, extraconstitucional, que determinó el triunfo de Alessandri por un elector de diferencia.

Alessandri destacó en 1920 por acertar agudamente en la percepción de cuáles eran los problemas que interesaban de verdad a las personas.

Esta elección marcó el principio del fin del seudoparlamentarismo, si bien aún no hay un planteamiento de sustitución del régimen político ni de un cambio constitucional. La Constitución de 1833 seguiría rigiendo, pero la crisis constitucional y política estaba cercana.

GOBIERNO DE ALESSANDRI

Obras y acontecimientos.

Hubo 16 cambios globales de gabinete.

El bajo precio del salitre en el mercado internacional hizo necesario el cierre de algunas oficinas salitreras, agravando la crisis económica nacional.

Deterioro de las condiciones de vida de los trabajadores y estallido de numerosas huelgas, una de las cuales terminó con la muerte de decenas de huelguistas (matanza de San Gregorio, 1921).

GOBIERNO DE ALESSANDRI

La opositora Unión Nacional, que controlaba el Senado, rechazó sistemáticamente todos los proyectos de leyes sociales presentados por el Presidente, lo que impidió a éste cumplir su programa. Recién en 1924, la Alianza Liberal consiguió la mayoría en ambas Cámaras, pero la Alianza también se negó a aprobar los mencionados proyectos de ley.

ALESSANDRI Y SU TRASCENDENCIA

Su última conversación con su hijo Jorge:

"_Tengo para mí un cargo de conciencia. En 1920 rompí el sistema de elección del Presidente de la República. Antes se elegía entre muy pocas personas, de importancia social o política, que era mi caso. Pero yo contaba con apoyo popular y con él me hice elegir. Rompí, así, el sistema tradicional" _(Relato de Jorge Alessandri al prof. Sergio Carrasco).

**XIII. LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL**

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

_La doctrina liberal, que dejaba todo a la iniciativa individual, era cada vez más criticada en Europa por nuevos pensadores y estadistas. La relativa prescindencia del Estado respecto de la economía y de los problemas sociales había originado grandes injusticias. Los ricos se habían hecho más ricos, mientras los pobres seguían en la pobreza y sin esperanza de salir de esa situación _(Sergio Villalobos: _Chile y su Historia_. Universitaria, Santiago, 1995, 3° edición, pp. 325-326).

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

"…_.en Chile los partidos políticos se desentienden del problema social. Solo en las postrimerías de la administración Sanfuentes se dictan las primeras grandes leyes sociales, algunas de las cuales a influencia del partido conservador, guiado de su tendencia socialcristiana. Huelgas, a menudo sangrientas, son reprimidas por los gobiernos parlamentarios; hay una política gubernamental represiva, en vez de preventiva o contemporizadora. Los obreros se sienten desamparados y, en su orfandad, recurren a las huelgas". _(Fernando Campos Harriet: _Historia Constitucional de Chile_. Editorial Jurídica, 7° edición, p. 293).

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

Contexto.

Riqueza salitrera.

Falta de criterio económico de futuro sobre inversión de ingresos extraordinarios.

Carencia de principios realizadores en periodo seudoparlamentario.

Relajación de hábitos y de noción de servicio público.

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

Causas**.**

Desarrollo de industria salitrera.

Éxodo campesino hacia el norte.

Malas condiciones de vida, de habitaciones y esparcimientos.

Precios de alimentos por fletes hacia el norte.

Falta de legislación protectora del trabajo.

Manifestaciones y huelgas.

La general desatención del problema por los círculos políticos. Así, el diputado conservador Eulogio Díaz declaró, en 1907:_"__Aquí está pasando un fenómeno singular nos estamos asustando con la cuestión obrera, con una cuestión que en realidad como decía muy bien ayer el honorable diputado por Quillota, no existe en Chile, porque en verdad no puede decirse que se haya producido en Chile el problema o la cuestión obrera que es causa de preocupación en Europa"_.

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

Hubo seis partidos políticos en la época: Liberal, Conservador, Liberal Democrático (o balmacedista), Nacional, Radical y Demócrata. Todos ellos _"dirigidos por la clase alta". "El problema social en Chile no preocupa ni al gobierno ni a los partidos políticos de esos años"_ (Campos Harriet).

"_La esterilidad e ineficiencia de la época parlamentaria hacen que se acumulen en este período grandes diferencias y resentimientos en aspectos económicos y sociales, producto del abandono e incomprensión en que se encuentran grandes sectores del país"_ (Campos Harriet).

Cobraron significación algunas organizaciones intermedias entre el Estado y la familia: más de 600 sociedades mutualistas o de resistencia, una decena de cámaras de comercio, más de 30 asociaciones gremiales, varios centenares de clubes artísticos, deportivos o culturales (Bravo Lira).

Guillermo Feliú Cruz sostiene que la preocupación por la cuestión social se apreció en los universitarios de la época, por ejemplo, en la memoria de prueba en Derecho _Habitaciones para obreros_, de Arturo Alessandri Palma (1893), y _Cuestiones obreras_, de Juan Enrique Concha (1899), entre otras. Añade que si bien estas opiniones no fueron muy difundidas, fueron la base de la futura legislación.

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

"_Al comenzar el siglo XX los partidos políticos tradicionales permanecían indiferentes ante los problemas sociales, con excepción del Partido Democrático, que, a pesar de todo, carecía de arrastre y, a veces, de lealtad a su propia doctrina" _(Villalobos).

Añade Villalobos: _"El Partido Conservador en una de sus convenciones (1901) reconoció en parte los problemas existentes; pero en lugar de propiciar un arreglo eficaz de la cuestión social se limitó a recomendar medidas de caridad cristiana y de mejor trato hacia los obreros. En la misma época, el Partido Radical también soslayaba el problema social"._

Organizaciones de base obrera. La Mancomunal Obrera (1905) fue el primer ensayo de organización sindical, reemplazada en 1909 por la Federación Obrera de Chile (FOCH). La FOCH _"tomó como base la filosofía marxista, y, en consecuencia, hizo de la huelga un instrumento de combate para la clase trabajadora"_ (Campos Harriet).

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

**Huelga de los gremios marítimos de Valparaíso (1903).** Estos gremios protagonizaron una huelga, solicitando un aumento de sueldo, rechazado por las Compañías. El gobierno declaró que _"la autoridad no podía mezclarse en conflictos de esta clase"._ Las oficinas de la Compañía Sudamericana de Vapores fueron incendiadas y los huelguistas se apoderaron del sector portuario. Hubo muertos, heridos y saqueos.

**Huelga de la carne (1905).** El Comité Central de Impuesto al Ganado, apoyado por el Partido Democrático, hizo un llamado a manifestarse en contra del impuesto a la internación de carne argentina, que benefició a los grandes productores de carne en Chile. La violencia y descontrol de la situación hizo que el gobierno empleara la fuerza para acabar con el movimiento. Hubo más de 200 muertos.

**Masacre de la Escuela Santa María de Iquique (1907).** Los mineros del salitre se declararon en huelga, exigiendo mejores salarios, libre entrada de comerciantes a los campamentos y condiciones de seguridad en el trabajo. No hubo negociación, el Ejército abrió fuego contra los huelguistas y sus familias, en la referida Escuela. Hubo cientos de muertos.

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

Leyes sociales:

1) Ley N° 1.838, de 1906, de habitaciones para obreros.

2) Ley N° 1.990, de 1907, sobre descanso dominical.

3) Ley N° 2.951, de 1914, ley de la silla.

4) Ley N° 3.170, de 1916, sobre accidentes del trabajo.

5) Ley N° 3.186, de 1917, sobre salas cunas en establecimientos industriales.

6) Ley N° 4.053, de 1924, sobre contrato de trabajo.

7) Ley N° 4.054, sobre Seguro Obrero.

8) Ley N° 4.055, sobre accidentes del trabajo.

9) Ley N° 4.056, sobre tribunales de conciliación y arbitraje.

10) Ley N° 4.057, sobre organización sindical.

11) Ley N° 4.058, sobre sociedades cooperativas.

12) Ley N° 4.059, sobre contrato de trabajo y previsión de empleados particulares.

Villalobos opina que estas fueron leyes _"sobre materias específicas y de reducido alcance"_, y que _"no significaron un avance verdadero frente a los problemas sociales"._

LA CUESTIÓN SOCIAL

Consecuencias.

Surgimiento de un definido problema económico-social.

Deterioro de la población, en índices culturales y de salud.

Represiones.

Falta de protección laboral.

Deterioro del consenso social.

Cesantía al producirse la crisis del salitre (aparición en el mundo del salitre sintético).

Regreso en malas condiciones a las ciudades del centro.


End file.
